deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Aujir
Common Statistics''' '' Race:Dragonwrought Kobold Age:Twelve and a half seasons, with the potential to live for over fourteen centuries.... or to die in a few short weeks. Height:3 feet, 7 inches. Weight:About 40-50 lbs. Hair:None Scale Tone:A beautiful, highly reflective bronze-gold Skin Texture:Scaley Eye Color:Deep Bronze-Yellow, but often a glowing, brilliant azure-blue Accent:No distinguishable accent, in any language. Recognizable Features:Aujir has short dragonlike horns on the top of his head, something few, if any, kobolds have. Combining that with his unusual collection of equipment and his gold-bronze scales and his glowing blue eyes, he's not exactly your average kobold. Spoken Languages:Common, Draconic Left or Right H anded:Right Deity:An entity he refers to as 'Csillia' Class:Warlock Alignment:Chaotic Good Relatives:None ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (8) Wimpy:Aujir is a competent warrior, but definitely relies more on speed than strength. He often has trouble carrying serious amounts of loot, or larger items. Dexterity (16) Agile:Aujir is swift of foot and used to dodging arrows and such. He's also spent most of his life navigating tough terrain the way humans navigate sidewalks. Constitution (14) Resilient:Aujir isn't hard as rock, but his dragon blood and his harsh life have molded his body into a warrior's in terms of stamina. He also recovers wounds quickly thanks to a combination of his otherworldly powers and his dragon blood Intelligence (12) Crafty:While he isn't, and never claimed to be, a genius, Aujir has a sharp eye and a quick mind, the sort of thing he'd need to react quickly and efficiently in a combat situation.. especially when more often than not he's the only one around with an interest in his safety. Wisdom (8) Naive:Aujir might be clever, but when it comes to difficult decisions, he has a very hard time. He has trouble understanding which choice would favor him more in the end... though in his mind that would be because he's often forced into lose-lose situations.. which wouldn't be entirely untrue. Charisma (16): Aujir has a font of magic burning in his soul that's so intense, so inexhaustible, that many times he has to expel large amounts of energy from within just to keep himself from being overwhelmed by the force of the power raging within him. However, his determination to acheive domination over his pact and the magic it surrounds him with is admirable, to say the least. Often people find him focused to a fault. ''Statistics '' ''General Character Information '' ''Appearance '' Aujir looks like... well, a kobold. Except, of course, he's wearing very elaborate dark leathers with blackened metal (adamantine) studs and sections of dark blue cloth, and carrying a rather impressive array of magical wands, talismans, and artifacts... not to mention flat-out weaponry. His quick and perceptive eyes are generally seen glowing a bright blue, emanating a magic that allows him to see perhaps more than one should. The two horns on his head are distinctly dragonlike (read:Distinctly Un-Koboldish) and the left one has what looks like deep burn marks near the tip... almost as though the horns used to be longer, and that one held a brand. Aujir's skin is a rather shocking, highly reflective blend of bronze and gold hues that seem almost to give the appearance of armor. For those who can see or detect magical energies, Aujir's magic, in appearance, might be described as a ghostly maelstrom of luminescent, chaotic energy whirling around his small form and emanating from him as if he were a blazing shard of sun. He takes this energy and molds it into the effects he desires, and only as it leaves his claws does it manifest physically, within the firm realm of reality. ''Personality '' Due to his recent self-imposed exile and the alienation of all his friends, he has grown socially... inept, not to mention even more paranoid and suspicious of everyone around him. His nature is to help others, simply because then they might trust him more, and he HATES to be alone. He has a terrible time sleeping, and is more than a little paranoid of the stars... though there are some times that he's completely oblivious... or seems to be. He enjoys fighting, but also tires quickly of it, perhaps because he's often forced to live in places where fighting is something he does every five minutes, and too much of anything is bad. He is a reasonable fellow, when he's thinking straight, and he's almost always willing to trust a newcomer, if they'll trust him back. He doesn't express much of his views of common folk, though he seems partial to the well-being of the world around him at large... and to that end he hates Zhengyi and all he stands for - and would gladly join in if given an opportunity to strike a blow against the guy. While he's more or less a nice fellow, his presence can be disconcerting because of his behavior as much as his appearance. He has a tendency to listen to the world around him without offering much input of his own. What's more, if one were to witness the kobold in heated combat, Aujir seems to be a magical seige engine. He's been capable of going toe-to-toe with many foes at once and emerging not only victorious, but with no lasting harm. ''Relationships '' Aujir has no real relationship with anyone so far, though many have taken to being civil with the kobold, and a few individuals have even been friendly. There are also plenty that have tried to kill him, so he tends to keep his distance from most adventurers, even though his fear of being alone often forces him into confrontations. Amayako: "On this auspicious day I have met a litte dragon with the soul of a star who wishes to assist in this terrible battle against the Undead Lord, yet biased eyes refuse to see his desire or hear his words." Amayako has extended true friendship to the kobold, introducing him to Kashir and setting things in motion to get him more involved in the raiding parties and blows against Zhengyi that he so desperately wants to be a part of. Unfortunately, it didn't last and the entire plan fell through. Aujir has since become considerably more independant. Lynx: ''Gee..'''' Lynx is a bit of a puzzle for Aujir - though friendly enough, their first meeting lingers in the kobold's mind. Aujir never truly knows if Lynx will save his life next or slit his throat. Any friendship Lynx may have made with the kobold has been broken. ''Kira: ''I am used to such creatures as slaves, where I am from - though obviously you are very different from the kobolds I have known; I meant no offense.' Kira is a steadfast ally of Aujir's. They have something of an unspoken promise to assist eachother in the pursuit of power and security, and to that end each frequently finds themself watching the other's back. ''Skan'': ''Ya might wanna back 'way from tha' portal, Aujir. Ye done enough alr'dy, might as well take a break.' Aujir isn't sure what to make of the wild warrior - he seems to have taken an almost fatherly liking to the young kobold. While the fighter's abilities have been useful, Aujir often finds himself restraining Skan from making a few particularly foolish decisions. Of course, on the other hand, he's more willing than most to go along with Skan's usual ideas. '''Ishthia: Your madness is a tangible, contagious thing. The spirits here can feel the force of it, and their dislike for you is intense. The serene and mysterious shamanic priest might be Aujir's salvation from insanity - or his greatest enemy. It is obvious the genasai doesn't trust him, but he has, for the most part, shown himself to be reasonable and willing to. Aujir has decided to avoid him for now, for safety reasons. Lately, Aujir has been spending more and more time in complete solitude, and any enemies or friends he had are no more than uncertainties in his mind. ''Background '' Aujir grew up in a wealthy and crowded warren in kobold-ruled territory. His abilities with magic were quickly recognized, and he was sent to the territory borders to defend their land from gnomes and other enemies. Once the warrens became simply too crowded, the decision was made to send Aujir with the new tribe as it searched for another place to settle down - his abilities would be put to better use making sure this new tribe survived it's hunt for a place to call home. During one rather confusing night, as Aujir, Vilthym, and Vaex scouted for suitable locations to provide temporary sanctuary for their companions, a current of mist swept them up and they somehow landed... in Mistriven! Lucky them. Somehow or other, Aujir has become separated further from the other two kobolds, and they are presumably dead. He's now trying to secure for himself a niche in this harsh land, and after some things he's done, he's determined that his last hope for a place to belong is to join the ranks of the adventurers so common in the area. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Those few who know of the Far Realms, specifically the warlocks who draw power from pacts with the entities there, would realize over time that Aujir's magic is something otherworldly and far removed from anything remotely well-known. Perhaps more strange than the mystery of how a kobold came to wield such magic is that though the Far Realm is known, by those who know, to be a horrifying place beyond the limits of our darkest imaginations, a place of pure insanity, the energy Aujir brings forth lacks that peculiar corruption, that touch of madness. It seems.... pure, somehow. ''OOC Information '' Category:PC